A Sound of Thunder
by AkellaWolf
Summary: 2k12. Story about little turtles and horrible atmospheric phenomenon.


**I'm inspired by Myrling's art "Turtle Tots React - Thunder"**

* * *

The bad weather in New-York is more common thing than rarity. Nobody is surprised by rains or storm because rhythm of the city that never sleeps is always unshakable. One gets the impression that if apocalypse was begun, New-York would stay New-York. But even this usual weather makes worried one young mutant who doesn't exist for people from ground.

Little Michelangelo counts in principle brave turtle himself. Let's think big, he counts lair's hero and sewer himself – everybody needs his help and can't move a step without him. He created heroic nickname and even suit for himself –Turtle Titan. Actually brothers have another opinion of his role inside them band, but Mikey also trains ninjutsu and it is mean that he will be very strong and very dangerous (for bad guys) warrior. Usually little mutant doesn't worry because of nasty weather but today his imagination plays Old Harry with him.

Thunder's sound likes that every wall case in lair falls simultaneously. If Mikey had been comic character white cloud with pictures would has appeared from his head. Imagination paints small black cloud which has angry smile. Laughing as Salem witch evil cloud threw with sniper's accuracy lightings to little Michelangelo who ran from side to side and tries to hide his shell. When colossal energy hit the target scared title **"game over"** was popped up as though little turtle lost a battle with main boss in computer game. This fantasy made keeper of nunchuks hysterical. Mikey cried and ran up to Leonardo who watches "Space Heroes"

"Leo! There is thunder, lighting will get our home soon and we will stand fried turtles!"

Younger brother always is some skittish towards loud sounds like as knocks underground train's wheels, beep of klaxon horn or noise of wastewater. Leo, as exemplary elder brother, decides to calm worried little turtle in orange mask. Ninja laid hand on Mikey's shoulder and started to guide him to land of tranquility and peace.

"Don't afraid, Mikey!" said he serenely "Master Splinter will protect us!"

A new cloud appeared over his head where the evil cloud approached to four small and helpless turtles. When air monster is going to hit them by lightings, suddenly appeared giant anthropomorphic rat that covered children behind his back. Splinter took his emerald walking stick and pointed it at black cloud. Hamato Yoshi, as musketeer, began attack to surprised cloud and drave away it. Turtles have been safe – black cloud disappeared – family triumphs solemnly.

"We aren't needed Splinter's help!" said Raph. "We can stand up for ourselves!"

Mikey's imagination is worked again and picture in his head is changed. Raphael turned his back on cloud demonstrating fearless. Transport for rain and lightings didn't like this boorishness and it began use strong language on brave turtle. Keeper of sais cut eye on cloud and then jumped and made scared face. Because of fear cloud became white and vanishes into thin air. Glad Raphael knocked on plastron himself boasting his courage. This confidence bribed Michelangelo.

"Actually" began Donatello bulging finger – he always does it when he explains some fact or perform computations. "New-York has very high buildings that have arrester on roof and lightings get the ground rarely. Therefore there is probability that lighting get our home is 1-in-280000 chance or 0.7 percents. We are safe!"

Information flow from genius was ignored by Mikey but he calmed and forgot about fear. Brothers smiled and going to game however thunder's noise was filled the lair.

* * *

When you teach four little and fidgety turtles achiest art of ninjutsu you are outstanding patience and meditation… a lot of meditation. Splinter meditated after big day and nothing can trim him out even if bomb will be dropped nearly… He thought it at least. When someone snuggled up to his back rat-mutant disregard it. Master turned head when _"Mississippi"_ was repeated constantly.

He was startled by his sons who were tucked a blanket round themselves behind him. Nobody of them sleep despite of there is night time therefore Splinter had no idea that they are doing in dojo. When it was thundering turtles were winced – the nature provided an answer to the question of ninjutsu-master. Childish fears is common everywhere. Splinter smiled and hugged sons by tale giving them fatherly protection. Soon rat have returned to meditation.


End file.
